Karin's New Obsession
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: TOTALLY random drabble I came up with about Karin and Suigetsu. It almost should be Humor/Tragedy. But yes if you have a sick sense of humor you should love this. More inside.


**A/N: Okay so I used to have a whole one story on FanFiction. But it epicly sucked so I deleted it. So now I feel I should replace it. So here is an interesting little drabble-type-thing. It was inspired by a comic I found on the interweb (which is my word so if you steal it I will hunt you down and rip your arms off and poke you with them until you cry). But yes anyway... this is going to be quite funny (at least in my sick and twisted sense of humor) and please don't like flame me or anything because I mean who flames a _drabble_? So anyway on with the story!**

"_AHHHHHHHH_" Karin screamed internally. On the outside she was glaring daggers at Sasuke's back -while his front was busy making out with Naruto- and standing in a _really_ pissed off stance. Her inner self (very much like Sakura's because not only Sakura has the right to diss people without them knowing) "_Now who will I attempt to rape/fangirl over???!?_"

Suigetsu who was standing next to her, sipping idly at the straw of his soda, watched Sasuke and Naruto with a mild interest. His sword gleamed in the sunlight, putting dark spots in Karin's vision.

"Che, can't you like put that thing away?" she asked him. His white hair flipped as he whipped his head around to retort. "...And what would you do if someone came to kidnap your helpless little ass?" he replied in a falsely sweet voice. "Shut up Suigetsu," she replied not attempting to hide her annoyance at his comment. She then proceeded to punch him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. "I can't believe Sasuke is with _Naruto_," she said continuing in a tone of pure disgust.

"Never would have thought Sasuke would be gay," Suigetsu replied having recovered from his experience a moment ago.

"No kidding," she replied with a curt nod. Her face, at this point, almost as red as her hair.

"The big, bad avenger is playing seme with that dobe," he replied in an indifferent tone.

_Did he not _care_???? Her Sasuke, _HER_ SASUKE was with a _guy_! And he didn't CARE! What the hell was wrong with him?!?!?!?! WITH A GUY!_ She screamed internally and growing extremely pissed at his readiness to accept that Sasuke was gay. It's not like she was against gays or anything like that. But this was Sasuke we were talking about. Come on.

" Suigetsu," she asked honestly "now who will I attempt to rape/fangirl over?" Repeating her earlier internal question.

"Just find some other poor sap," he replied, taking a long drink from his pop. "Jeez,"

Karin's brain hatched an idea. A very interesting one at that.

Suigetsu saw a small but evil gleam in Karin's eyes. " Your right...Suigetsu," she said in a scary tone

Suigetsu was really creeped out right now and was beginning to back away slowly.

"Yeah," he said setting his pop down "I'll see you later Karin," and with that he ran off leaving behind the soda bottle. Karin picked it up and easily finished it off. She pocketed the bottle and walked away to formulate a very evil scheme.

XXXX

Karin was laying on her bed and looking at the glass bottle on her bed-side table. Suigetsu was on her mind- and for once it wasn't for revenge purposes. She was honestly beginning to scare herself with the plan her twisted little mind had come up with. She hadn't thought she could ever be this devious. Sasuke must be rubbing off on her. She realized with a jolt that this was the first time Sasuke had popped into her thoughts since her internal rant earlier. This was really not a good sign. She must be going crazy...although she had already figured that out when her mind had decided on a replacement for Sasuke. Placing her glasses on the table next to the bottle she pulled the chain on her ceiling fan and went to sleep.

XXXX

Suigetsu woke the next morning with a feeling of impending doom. "Great" was his thought on the subject. He went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. After chugging the entire pot of _black _coffee he went to the bathroom to brush his jagged teeth. He rubbed the sleep out of his purple eyes and went to go get dressed. Upon returning to his room he found something that made him want to run to the hills.

Karin was sprawled on his bed with a lustful look in her eyes. He could see her looking at his body. Being dressed in nothing but boxers and a t-shirt it's hard not to but the expression on her face was downright terrifying. Suigetsu was officially scared. Karin got to her feet and walked towards him, Suigetsu meanwhile was moving the opposite direction. Karin grabbed his wrist quickly and threw him onto the bed. (I'll leave this up to your twisted little brains)

XXXX

Juugo who had heard the sound of bodies crashing to the floor decided to investigate. Walking past Suigetsu's room he saw the bodies of Naruto and Sasuke in a heap on the floor, both unconscious and both had blood trickling from their noses. Juugo looked up, his face contorted with an expression of disgust.

"Cover your eyes Birdie," he said meekly to the bird on his shoulder.

"Help....me....." Suigetsu pleaded.

**END.**

**So what did you think? Funny right? I thought so. Poor Suigetsu. Poor Juugo. Poor Naruto and Sasuke. Poor Bird. Oh the misery and angst.**


End file.
